


Lunny's BNHA AU/Fic Ideas Collection

by lunnymoon



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Afo is an asshole and should be yeeted to the void, Also finally we have a ship in this book!, Azami is like a cocky child yet at the same time an old grandmother, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Crossover, Depressed Midoriya Izuku, Depression, Established Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, F/F, F/M, For those who are suffering with depression pls skip it for the sake of your health, Gen, I love kagerou project so much you guys dont even know, Im just gonna add them when there's a chapter featuring a ship with it, Implied Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, M/M, Most of these oneshots are based from vocaloid songs yall, One Shot Collection, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationships are to be added btw, So does like all of the teachers here, Suicidal Midoriya Izuku, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Trigger warnings on chap 4 guys, Yall are going to kill me on chap 4, not a surprise really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunnymoon/pseuds/lunnymoon
Summary: A BNHA oneshot collection based from different anime, Vocaloid songs, Jpop songs and other media that I would get inspired from.





	1. Chapter 1

Okay so I get inspiration for stories/AU/fics from basically any media that I see so I decided to make this so I won't die from not sharing these ideas to you all. 

 

This is mostly going to be BNHA.


	2. Let's play 'til the morning light | Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _There's a building hidden in the dark_  
>  _Long abandoned in which no one talks_  
>  _Down the hall into farthest room_  
>  _Children gather in this ghostly tomb_  
>  -Zawazawa-P (English lyrics by rockleetist)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boii this one's a mess. Y'all are going to hate me for this lol.
> 
> This AU/story is based off of [ this song ](https://youtu.be/QUoa4Ga00kw) and this took me like 2 am and this morning to finish it with the song repeating. Alone in my room.
> 
> At this point I have no fear.

 

> _'Til we see the rising sun_
> 
> _This is only just the beginning_
> 
>  

Rumour has it that if you go deeper into the forest in Hokkaido, you'll notice an old trail road. The grass almost covered the trail but you'll still be able to see it.

 

No one knows what's beyond the trail for they fear that they might disturb a malevolent being or for fear of being cursed. Some say that it leads to an old abandoned house and that a family have been slaughtered mercilessly, while others say that there's an old laboratory where a lot of scientists would experiment with children.

 

The locals aren't sure if it is really true or not and so for years passed the rumours just became into old wives tale. A story for children to not wander off far from home.

 

But what surprised them was that they didn't expect for it to come true.

 

A news report about a mangled body found on the very same trail road that the stories said. The body was so mangled that it was hard to identify until they used their blood sample to finally know who the body was.

 

Yureī Perla. 

 

A girl who was filed missing years ago.

 

The locals became afraid and worried so the police and heroes decided to investigate the mystery of the girl's disappearance and to bring her justice.

 

They didn't expect for such horrors to occur to them.

 

◼◻◼◻◼◻

 

A group of 9 pro heroes wandered off to the forest for hours, following the trail of where the girl was found. The group were alert in case something wrong might happen but also because they felt something off in the air.

 

It didn't let their usual cheerfulness and energy go down though. They chatter to pass the time while also reviewing the plan. Well. Until they started to accuse one another for getting them lost despite walking on the trail road.

 

"Gah! We've been walking for almost 3 hours now! Are you sure we aren't lost!?" Denki, or his hero name, Chargebolt, yelled in exasperation.

 

"Dude chill, there's a trail road. How the heck are we even going to get lost? It's not like this is going to disappear." Hanta, or known as Cellophane, replied with a sigh as he puts his hand on to Denki's shoulder.

 

"Will you two shut the fuck up and stop complaining!? Jesus Christ I  _will_ use my quirk on you idiots if you whine one more time." Bakugou "Detonator" Kastuki yelled with his quirk going off.

 

"Woah there Bakugou! There's no need to fight them." 

 

"Yeah, Kiri's right Bakugou! Who knows, we might be getting closer."

 

"You could be right Uraraka but there could be a possibility that it would take a day for us to get there though." Shouto decided to add his thoughts.

 

"It doesn't matter! Instead of deciding to fight each other, we should go head on forward instead of wasting time!" Tenya or Ingenium II said while doing his hand gestures.

 

"Fine! Fine! Geez. What if the place is just rumours and someone placed the body there?" Denki said in thought.

 

"Idiot. This is the reason why we're investigating it." Jirou or Earjack said as she face palmed.

 

Denki was about to open his mouth when they heard something rustling in the bushes. The group of heroes looked around the area, alert and ears wide open.

 

"Do you know where the sound comes from Earjack?" Tooru or Invisible Girl whispered.

 

"I'm getting to it, calm down." Kyouka retorted back.

 

"Fucking finally." Katsuki muttered with a feral grin.

 

The sound is slowly getting closer to them as Kyouka focused on pin pointing the location of the sound.

 

"There!" She quietly yet quickly followed the sound where its just a few feet ahead of them and the others followed her.

 

Just as they were about to arrive at the source of the sound,  _("Just behind the rows of trees." Kyouka told them)_  the rustling stopped and it made the group wary. The air suddenly went down and cold and no one knows why.

 

"Tch. This is annoying." Katsuki muttered as they turn around and went forward to their destination when suddenly a girl, no older than 12, appeared in front of them as if she was just standing there for a long time. The group almost screamed in fright.

 

Scratch that, almost half of them screamed in fright.

 

"Shut up!" Katsuki hissed. He is this close to blast the disaster trio off the face of the earth.

 

Tooru went closer to the girl to greet her.

 

"Be careful Invisible Girl. You might scare her." Ochako said with wariness in her tone.

 

"I will! Hello there sweetie!" Tooru greeted the girl with a wave but the girl didn't wave back. She's just staring at them with her wide red eyes.

 

"Eh?"

 

"She's probably shy but we should probably get her to the police station. She might know where the place is." Tenya said.

 

Shouto nodded as he walk towards the girl and crouched in front of her. He didn't touch her though.

 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Shouto and we're going to help you." Shouto said softly but the girl is still staring at them. No reaction whatsoever. "Do you have any relatives?" He asked again but still no answer.

 

"This is wasting our time. Just grab the girl so we can head back." Katsuki growled but the others reprimanded him and Eijirou sighed and looked at the girl again.

 

He noticed how she's wearing a yukata. A really dull red yukata. He also noticed the little horn on her head and her long white hair. He wondered if the girl is mute or deaf or both but he was proven wrong when Shouto asked again if she has a place to stay in which she replied with a soft yes.

 

"That's great! Do you know the way there? We can go with you! Its not safe for little girls walking around in these parts!" Eijirou said with a smile.

 

She replied with a soft yes again and turned around which made everyone confused.

 

"Um..."

 

The girl started to run deeper into the forest and the heroes yelled at her to come back.

 

"Well this is great." Hanta said sarcastically.

 

"We should follow her. She's probably heading to where we're going." The heroes agreed and ran deeper into the forest.

 

◻◼◻◼◻◼

 

Just their luck they manage to find the girl walking but this time she's not alone. The group hid behind the trees so they won't get caught and they saw the girl walking hand in hand with a man with what looks like the same age as the heroes.

 

"Is he her father?" Denki whispered.

 

"I don't think so. They don't look the same." Ochako replied.

 

Katsuki glared at the man. He couldn't help but think that the man looks familiar to someone he knew. Someone that he thought was missing and dead. He was lost in thought that he snapped back to reality when he saw the two stopped walking.

 

"-to them?"

 

"That's a terrible idea!"

 

 _"Be quiet!"_ Katsuki hissed at them and jerks his head to the pair and realized that they stopped moving.

 

_"Shit."_

 

They quickly tried to hide and not make any noise when they realized that they probably heared them.

 

Katsuki didn't think that he would see the face of his used to be childhood friend again. To be honest, he didn't expect any of this event to happen when one moment they were standing still then the next when they try to take a peek and see if they are still not moving, the two are suddenly in front of them.

 

_'Holy mother of-'_

 

"Oh? Are these the people you were talking about Eri-chan?" 

 

He didn't expect to see Midoriya fucking Izuku standing in front of him with the girl standing right beside him, nodding to answer his question.

 

"Ah... Eh..." 

 

"What the fuck, Deku!?" Katsuki exclaimed because holy fuck why is his used to be friend here and how does he know the girl-

 

"Wow I haven't heard that name for a while." 

 

He can't believe it. He can't fucking believe it that this man is alive and is probably involve with the case about the Yureī girl. And Izuku has the gall to fucking chuckle.

 

"You know this dude, Bakubro?" Eijirou asked, confused and so are the others. Katsuki just scoffed and Izuku chuckled again.

 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Izuku and this little girl is Eri, say hi Eri-chan." Izuku said with a smile as he pats the girl, Eri's head.

 

The group are still unnerved about the girl since she's still staring at them until she gave them a small wave.

 

Katsuki narrowed his eyes and so are Shouto and Tenya. 

 

"Excuse me but why are you two here? Haven't you heard the news about a murder here?" Kyouka asked and Katsuki thanked the gods that she asked that question.

 

"What?" 

 

"What do you mean 'what', nerd?" Katsuki growled and Eijirou grabs his shoulder to prevent him from attacking or tackling the green haired man.

 

Izuku was about to reply when Eri tugs his sleeve and stares at the distance. 

 

They saw Izuku stood frozen still until he lets Eri in a piggy back ride.

 

"I'm sorry but we have to leave." Izuku said as he bowed at them and left quickly.

 

"Hey wait-"

 

"Don't turn around." They heard Izuku whispered and now they're paranoid. They're aren't sure if they were meant to hear it or not but their paranoia has went off to the roofs.

 

They didn't follow the pair. Out of fear or out of paranoia they're not sure.

 

Denki gulped and slowly turns around to look behind him then sighed to see no one.

 

"Geez... I can't believe the guy tricked us." Denki mumbled.

 

"Tell me about it." Hanta mumbled back as he leans his back to the tree.

 

"Hey Bakugou."

 

"What!?" Katsuki exclaimed and Ochako flinched at his sudden reaction.

 

"How come you know that person?" Ochako asked as she rubs both her hands.

 

"...it's none of your business."

 

"It is because one, why is he here in these woods and two, it is weird how he didn't heard the news about the murder happened here so he might as well gotten involved." Shouto butted in with a frown on his face.

 

"Tch. Fine. I knew him because we used to be friends." 

 

"Used to?"

 

"Did I fucking stutter?"

 

Kyouka just snorted. "Alright, I'm glad that you got a really pleasant reunion, we really need to find the place before the sun sets."

 

"We're going to follow them right?" 

 

"Duh shitty hair. Like what icyhot bastard said, they're probably involve with this bullshit."

 

"Do you even know how to chill, Bakugou?"

 

"Shut it Invisibitch."

 

"Alright! Why don't we go now so we won't have to return by dark!" Tenya interrupted their fight and so the 9 heroes ran to follow the pair and what they didn't expect is to immediately saw a silhouette of a building.

 

"Huh, I didn't know we're that close." Eijirou said, dumbfounded.

 

"Who cares? Atleast we found it!" Denki rejoiced.

 

As they went closer and closer, they saw a 3 story building coated with dull browns and greens, and noticed a lot of windows. They stood in front of the building and saw a really large front door.

 

"Didn't they said that there's a house? Or a laboratory? I didn't expect it to be a freaking mansion!" Hanta exclaimed.

 

"Its just rumours you dingus, no one confirmed that its either of the two." Kyouka snapped.

 

"Regardless of that, we should be careful and not get caught by someone who lives here." Tenya said as the others nodded.

 

"It's strange. A lonesome mansion, far away from civilization. It looks run down too." Shouto said as they went closer to the door.

 

"What if its really a lab in disguise?" Tooru said and the others just blinked or stare at her.

 

"What?"

 

"That would make sense. Its probably the same as Overhaul's mansion." Said Eijirou as he remembered that event.

 

"Then we should inform the police and others." Tenya said as he was about to grab his phone and call the police until the front door suddenly opened by itself.

 

The group of heroes went silent. Unsure on what to do.

 

"Uh..."

 

"Not only this place is a lab in disguise but also haunted. Huh." Kyouka said with apprehension.

 

"We should contact the police first and tell them that we found it." Shouto suggested and Tenya agreed.

 

"I wonder why those two would go here." Tooru mumbled under her breath as she looks at the mansion.

 

"Probably their home?"

 

"Bullshit, Izuku lived far from here."

 

"I'm done calling them." Tenya said as he puts his phone down.

 

"So what's the plan?"

 

"It's best to split into two groups so we can cover more ground. We should be careful in case there's an enemy." 

 

"What if we bumped into someone who lives here?" Ochako asked.

 

"Do not engage but do not let your guard down also." Shouto replied.

 

As they finalize their plans, they didn't noticed a silhouette running to the stairs and heading to a room. Telling the occupants in the room that their finally going to have new playmates. They didn't noticed the chatter upstairs. 

 

And they didn't noticed someone holding a long and giant knife staring at them in the dark. A crazed grin on their face.


	3. Children Record (BNHA x Kagerou Project)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first thing he noticed is the feeling of falling. He doesn't know why and doesn't really want to know why for the fear of feeling the unbearable pain. He waits and waits until he hits the ground but he still haven't crashed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was made in January and I didn't get to expand this because I was busy with school and some multi chapter fics that I was suppose to finish instead of doing this but instead I'm procrastinating.

The first thing he noticed is the feeling of falling. He doesn't know why and doesn't really want to know why for the fear of feeling the unbearable pain. He waits and waits until he hits the ground but he still haven't crashed. He doesn't _-can't-_ open his eyes _as if he can't control his body._

He find it odd how he still haven't crashed on the ground as if he's floating.

_Floating._

He felt like an idiot when he realized that he isn't falling but floating.

He tried to open his eyes but he can't. He tries to remember the last thing that happened before this... event occured.

He remembered coming home from school with his friend while also blocking the sound of disgust and contempt whispers from his peers and teachers. The word 'villain' thrown at his direction and his friend yelling at someone.

He remembered the words of brash comfort from his friend in the confines of his home and the warm food his mother cooked for them. The laughs his father shared with them through the jokes his father made.

He remembered the fire spreading throughout the neighborhood just as he was about to sleep.

Panic shot throughout his body. He wants to get out of this place. He wants to know if his family safe. He wants to know if his friend is safe.

_"Wake up, wake up, wake up, please I want to wake up, why can't I wake up-"_

**"Oh dear, well this is an interesting predicament."**

He felt a gentle touch on both of his cheeks and felt being laid down gently on the ground.

 _"What's going on?"_ He thought to himself.

 **"My dear grandson I think its too early for us to meet... but in circumstances like this, I guess it can't be helped."** A voice of a young woman said and- wait, did she say grandson?

He opens his eyes, which surprises him since he can't open his eyes a while ago, and saw a woman or-- er a teenage girl? he isn't sure. He sat up to look at her properly.

"What..."

 **"I'm sure you're confused but worry not, it is part of your power or what you people call it now a days, "quirks."** The girl said with a scoff and rolled her eyes. **"You humans are interesting to say the least. Anyways, to answer your overflowing questions, welcome to the haze. and I am Azami, creator of the haze and your great, great, great grandmother."** She nonchalantly stated.

"H-haze?"

He now noticed her appearance and saw vibrant red, snake-like eyes. Just like his when he uses his quirk. Her pail skin and really long black hair and scales sported on both sides of her face.

Well, now he knows where he gets the pail skin and scales and wait- grandmother!?

**"You have my wonderful blood so of course you're my grandson. Your father also has my blood but I'm surprised you have your mother's colours."**

Oh did he said that out loud? He didn't expect this... girl? Woman? to be his grandmother so it was a shocker for him.

"Um... Uh... Should I call you grandma or-"

**"You definitely have your mother's personality and Mary's and as for calling me grandma, go ahead."**

She shrugged and gave him a smirk which made him nervous than it should be.

 **"Now I'm surprised that you my boy can enter the haze so young. The only ones who can enter are those who died in August 15 and before you panic, no you're not dead, you're simply in a coma-like state."** Azami explained to him and couldn't comprehend on what she just said.

"I... I... _What???_ "

**"It means you survive the fire my grandchild and don't worry about your family and friends, they survive- well with injuries of course but alive nonetheless. "**

" Wait how do you know that?"

**"Its one of our powers child and look around you."**

The boy did at what he was told to do and saw a field of Carnations and what surprised him is that they lack colour. He also saw one of those old 90's tvs on the field which made him curious and lastly he noticed an upside down classroom above them.

"Wha-"

**"My child, you must know that our powers are determined by our emotions. I'm also the original creator for these powers and I can give them these powers on what they would desire. The only downside is that they have to die together with someone on August 15."**

"...does that mean I also have one of your powers?"

**"Surprisingly you did. You were supposed to only have Locking Eyes but apparently you also manage to have Favouring Eyes and Retaining Eyes. But I supposed fate would like to have fun."**

Okay so he somehow have 3- no 4 abilities which includes his snake hair and he has an immortal grandmother. 

Now that he think about it, he remembered his father telling him stories about a girl named Marry and her friends so he guess that it makes sense. In a way.

"So... What would these powers do?"

Suddenly he felt a strong gust of wind and the carnations swayed with the wind.

**"I wish I could explain more to you my child but you need to wake up."**

"Wa-wait!"

He saw Azami held out her hand and a giant snake suddenly appeared which it made him yelped in surprise especially when it swallowed him whole.

**_"May fate won't let you down Izuku."_ **


	4. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's nothing but a stepping stone to Katsuki. A useless stepping stone. A person who amounts to nothing. 
> 
> All because Izuku has nothing and Katsuki has everything.
> 
>  
> 
> **TW// Suicidal thoughts, depression, suicide attempt, depressive thoughts**
> 
>  
> 
> **If you're suffering from those please skip this chapter for the sake of your health.**
> 
>  
> 
> ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW// Suicidal thoughts, depression, suicide attempt, depressive thoughts**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **If you're suffering from those please skip this chapter for the sake of your health.**
> 
>  
> 
> ****
> 
>  
> 
> Hoo boii its 1:41 am when I made this and uh...
> 
>  
> 
> _please don't kill me???_
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, the reason why I wrote this because I've been thinking about how Izuku would be if he's not his strong willed self and also I've been almost having a mental breakdown due to school, exams and add to the fact that part of the reason is that I accidentally deleted half of the fics that I was writing which were almost done and also all of my music. 
> 
> Inspired by this song called [ "Goodbye" by VocaCircus](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=AH5_sKwDw1E)

> _"When I was little I was taught that the world wasn't my story_

 

At the age of 4, Izuku's life went into a downwards spiral of darkness. All because of that one damn visit to a quirk specialist. All because of that one toe joint he has. 

 

**All because of his quirklessness.**

 

That one word made his life a living hell. His peers will make fun of him, mock him for having nothing of what the others have.

 

**A quirk.**

 

It made him frustrated. A quirk doesn't define someone's being, he tried to tell them but they just won't listen. They think that he has no place with them. 

 

Even the teachers won't help him. When they saw the children bullying him they would go blind with the events happening even though its happening right in front of them.

 

When he told them that he wants to be a hero, everyone would laugh at him and would "teach him a lesson" about how it's impossible to be one without a quirk.

 

_It's not!_ He thought. _With training amd equipment I can be one!_

 

But they thought otherwise.

 

He realized that at a young age, not all men are equal.

 

He also realized that-

 

**He became an outcast. A waste of space.**

 

Kindergarten was hard for him, especially when it happened to him at a young age.

 

The children would use their quirks on him. Used him as a punching bag. He tried to fight back of course but instead of the bullies getting in trouble, instead, it's him getting the consequences. 

 

He started to get anxious whenever someone would get close to him, thinking they would do something bad to him. He started to get anxiety attacks and his mother doesn't know what caused it. She has her suspicions but she can't find any proof for it.

 

Different thoughts and what ifs going through his mind. Trying to perfect anything on the things he would do just to atleast please them. _Just to feel useful_.

 

Whenever he does something good, he would get shove into the dark, no acknowledgement whatsoever. 

 

**He's just a mere shadow to them.**

 

He ignores the attacks from others. Its just wounds and bruises, it would heal. 

 

He ignores the words they would say about him. Its not like he doesn't know that already.

 

He doesn't understand why they're being like that though. People can't be that cruel just for something over having a quirk or not.

 

Its fine, he thought. Atleast he has his mother's support right?

 

But he doubts that.

 

Don't get him wrong! He loves his mother oh so dearly. It's her mother so ofcourse she'll support his dream. But he always see his mother being gentler to him than usual.

 

_"Mom, can I become a hero even though I don't have a quirk?"_

 

_"..."_

 

_"M-mom?"_

 

_"...I... I am sorry Izuku!"_

 

_That's not what I want you to say._

 

Even his mother doesn't believe in him. He's been treated like a fragile glass. It frustrates him but he slowly accepted it.

 

It can't be helped, he thought. He's the only one left in the family, father nowhere to be seen.

 

What hurts more though is the fact that _Katsuki_ , the person who he treated as a big brother, the person whom he admired, treated him like what this peers and teachers had done.

 

But much, much worse.

 

He's nothing but a stepping stone to Katsuki. A useless stepping stone. A person who amounts to nothing.

 

Kastuki was the most brutal out of all of them. 

 

He's the only person who would use the quirk on him the most.

 

And the teachers and their classmates would praise him for having a suitable quirk for heroics. 

 

He doesn't understand why, when he was young, because a hero doesn't hurt other people but he realized that it's because he has a flashy quirk and Izuku is quirkless.

 

**All because Izuku has nothing and Katsuki has everything.**

 

For years he tried to defend himself from Katsuki's attack but somehow, probably because fate wants to see him suffer more, he always manage to get Izuku.

 

Izuku, being the kind soul he is, didn't tell his mother about the bruises and the bullying. He doesn't want to add the stress she's having right now especially when his father stopped giving them money and her mother working overtime to get by.

 

He's gotten good at hiding his wounds and bruises, and lying. No one bats an eye when they saw Izuku being bullied and would just pass it off as "kids being kids" and "boys will be boys."

 

Katsuki would use his quirk directly to him. Always direct it on places that can't be seen.

 

What hurts the most though is that he became _deku_ instead of Izuku.

 

Katsuki now sees him as a useless nobody.

 

He tried being optimistic for his future. He really did. 

 

He started to help the neighbors with their chores, which made him feel useful and the neighbors being thankful to him for helping. He also started to train his body through jogging and looking up exercises. It helps him to become fit and it also helps to keep his mind distracted from those hurtful words.

 

But years of bullying and being forgotten makes him want to quit everything. Makes him feel numb and he doesn't want to feel numb. He want to feel something other than pain. Makes him just want to sleep forever.

 

**Makes him just want to end everything.**

 

He almost did it. 

 

A knife in his hand pointing at his wrist.

 

He almost stabbed himself but didn't managed to because of his mother's greeting of _"Honey! I'm home."_

 

He can't do that to his mother. So he puts the knife back to the knife rack and greets his mother back with a ~~tired~~ smile.

 

_Not yet,_ he thought. _Someday but not yet_.

 

For years he tries to think of something else. To feel something else other than the cold feeling. The numbness he feels whenever he's alone. Tries to stop the voice telling him to do it. To end his life.To just stop existing because nothing is worth existing anymore.

 

He finally found a distraction from his thoughts. 

 

He starts storing information about heroes, villains and their quirks. It surprisingly works but not all the time. It does not help during the night and those thoughts made him stay up late but atleast it helps on his dream on being a hero.

 

But he still tries to find something that he could distract his mind from those thoughts again.

 

He tries helping his mother on baking. It worked occasionally and he also get to spend time with his mother which made him happy.

 

He also tries going to forums and share his analysis and it made him happy and useful! People enjoyed his analysis and find it useful!

 

_"The would say that but the minute they would find out about your condition, your liability, then it's all over."_ His brain supplied and it made him angry at himself.

 

He thought kindergarten was hard but he was wrong.

 

Middle school is even harder and tougher.

 

Everywhere he goes, students would pick on him. 

 

Writing mean and terrible things on his table, his notebooks missing and some on the school pond, getting water dumped on him and even more creative ways to make him feel left out.

 

At this point he's beyond caring. Nobody will do something to stop it. If it does then it's probably a dream.

 

He doesn't see the point in trying anymore. 

 

Sure he can tell his mother about everything and maybe switch schools and the teachers and students may finally get the karma they deserve but-

 

**He can't.**

 

He can't do that. He doesn't want to ruin their lives especially to Katsuki who's training to be a hero.

 

_Is he even a hero? He would hurt other kids and has a massive ego. He doesn't care about saving. All he cares is just being number one._

 

_"Shut up."_

 

So he continue to live in agony. 

 

The only thing and the only reason that he's still alive is because of his mother and his dream of being a hero even though its impossible.

 

Until-

 

_"I have an advice for you! If you want to become a hero, go take a swan dive off the roof and pray in your next life that you'll get a quirk!"_

 

Something inside him snaps.

 

Those words aren't new. He always heard them from the others. He always see them on his table or locker. Heck, he can even see it on the eyes of his classmate.

 

So why did it hurt more when _~~his~~_   ~~ _friend_~~ Katsuki said it.

 

He realized that this is the first time Katsuki said that to him. 

 

After the events happened at school, he went home. Just as he was about to enter the overpass he saw one flower sprouting alone.

 

_A cyclamen. That's weird._ He thought.  _Why is it it blooms there all alone?_

 

He decided to just grab the flower and would probably put it in a vase when he arrives home. His mother would probably like it too. He puts the flower at one of the pockets of his bag and started to walk inside the overpass.

 

_"Oh look finally! Another new suit! Don't worry kid this will only hurt a tiny bit."_

 

He suddenly can't breathe. Something murky and slimey grabbed- no feels like its swallowing him. 

 

He tries to get away from the slime villain. He does  _not_ want to die this way. He thrashed and thrashed until-

 

**_"HAVE NO FEAR FOR I AM HERE!"_ **

 

_All Might!_

 

He can't believe it! All Might's here!

 

The last thing he saw bere he lost consciousness is All Might capturing the villain and putting him in a bottle.

 

◼◼◼◼

 

Izuku felt someone slapping him slightly on the cheek as he tries to regain consciousness and as he did, he almost shrieked.

 

_A-All Might!_

 

_"Glad to see you awake young man!"_

 

_"A-All Might! You're- you're here! Wait! I need an autograph-!"_

 

Izuku's soul might have left the earth when he saw his notebook,  _the one that Katsuki burned,_ was signed by All Might.

 

_"I-"_

 

_"Well young man, I'll be off!"_

 

_Wait! I need to ask you something!_

 

_"Can I become a hero even without a quirk!?"_ Izuku yelled at the top of his lubgs before All Might left and what his favourite hero said made him question everything.

 

_"I'm... I'm sorry young man but without a quirk? It's quiet impossible. More so dangerous without a quirk helping you. There's nothing wrong to dream! But you need to think realistically and why not find other jobs that's related on that? Like a policeman or a doctor!"_

 

Even All Might doesn't believe in him.

 

That's alright, it's nothing new. Just a bit more painful because it's the  _number one hero and his idol._

 

_"Well I'm off! I hope you'll rethink your choices."_

 

And so All Might left. Leaving behind Izuku who's heart cracked.

 

_All Might just doesn't want me to get hurt that's all. It's not like I'm the only one who asks him questions like that._

 

He grabs his bag and was surprised that the flower is still intact on his bag. 

 

_"What's the point anymore? Even if I did get a job as a policeman, I still won't be treated as a person..."_

 

He decided to just went home and realized how tired he was as and just want to stop existing for a day. 

 

_"I have an advice for you! If you want to become a hero, go take a swan dive off the roof and pray in your next life that you'll get a quirk!"_

 

Izuku stopped walking. Even if he gets a decent job, no one would befriend him. No one would try to even talk to him.

 

_So what's the point?_

 

Izuku went back to his middle school. Relieved that there wasn't a lot of people lingering in the school ground.

 

He quickly went inside the building and stealthily avoided the teachers that would pass by.

 

_"Would I really be able to have a quirk? Would I be free from this life?"_

 

_Yes._ The voice said and finally he arrives in front of the door of the rooftop.

 

He doesn't know what to feel when he tried to open the door and find it unlocked.

 

Is this what he really want?

 

_"If you want to become a hero, go take a swan dive off the roof and pray in your next life that you'll get a quirk!"_

 

_"You want to stop the pain right? This is your sign right here. If you jump then everything will go quiet. Promise."_

 

He doesn't know if he should trust the voice in his head but-

 

**I just want the pain to end.**

 

He puts his bag near the railing and grab the notebook and pen to write a short letter.

 

It's not like anyone wants to read what the useles, quirkless freak wants to say anyways.

 

After he wrote the letter, he removed his shoes and placed the letter inside it. He debated whether to put the flower there or just leave it there in his bag but he decided to do the former and lays it beside his red shoes.

 

_"I wonder what the flower means. Oh well."_

 

Then he jumped.

 

◼◼◼

 

_**"Breaking news! A student from Orudera High committed suicide on xxxx but manage to survive the fall. The said student is now being treated in the hospital.** _

_**The police are investigating the cause of the student's suicide and found a note and flower from the rooftop. The school is being sued and is now under fire for lack of supervision and is now being watched by the Department of Education."** _

 

_To anyone who'll see this, I'm sorry. I'm tired. I just want everything to stop._

_Mom I'm sorry. I failed you. It's not your fault. I hope you'll move on._

_I'm sorry for being useless. I'm sorry for being a wasted life._

_So this is my goodbye._

_-Midoriya Izuku_

>  
> 
> _I'll stop hoping, stop wishing, stop singing, stop living_
> 
> _Stop._
> 
> _I'I'l stop._
> 
> _I'll stop moving, stop breathing, stop thinking stop living_
> 
> _Stop, just stop._
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyclamen: Means true love but it also means goodbye. Mostly used in retiring or in funerals.
> 
> ◻◻◻◻◻◻◻◻◻◻◻◻◻◻◻◻◻◻◻◻◻◻◻◻
> 
>  
> 
> ~~But I'll say **HELLO** again~~  
>  ~~ **HELLO,** just who have I become?~~
> 
>  
> 
> Don't worry! I'm planning a sequel for this story! Just wait and see!


	5. World's End Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The great umbrella covering the earth._
> 
>  
> 
> _A tower is built in the center, a mass of machinery props it up._
> 
>  
> 
> _As one would expect, the village below gets no sun... And is tormented by the leaks called "rain."_
> 
>  
> 
> _But the people do not question._
> 
>  
> 
> _For it is commonplace._
> 
>  
> 
> _It means nothing._
> 
>  
> 
> _It is simply "law."_
> 
>  
> 
> [The World End Umbrella](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=W_KPncdwlCk) | [ World's End Umbrella](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dOnXrcDP1Ww) **By Hachi (Kenshi Yonezu)**  
>  **English translation by**[ vgperson ](https://m.youtube.com/channel/UC7EOIo2J74rMzOCb-S_zfvA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was going to make the sequel of "Goodbye" but [ this song... This goddamn song ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dOnXrcDP1Ww) hit me with nostalgia, so strong that it made me write this TodoDeku fantasy au with a twist!
> 
> Despite having a bittersweet ending I really love this song and also the way Hachi writes the song, especially the old version of World's End Umbrella but I love both versions! Also you guys should listen to rachie's english cover! Its really good!

_"-and there were a lot of colourful flowers everywhere! From the mountains, rocks, buildings and even trees too!"_

 

_"Wah! They must be pretty! Why is there no more flowers like that mama?"_

 

_"Some say that the sun is killing us while others say that we are not worthy to see the beauty of the blue sky."_

 

_"Is that why the sky is crying mama? Is it crying for us because the sky can't also see us?"_

 

_"...yes it's the reason why Izuku..." His mother suddenly had a coughing fit that it made Izuku stood up from his mother's laugh and helped her lay in her bed._

 

_"Ah! Mama! You need to rest!"_

 

_"Haha, you're such a worry wart, Izuku. No need to worry! Just some medicine will fix me up then I'll be fine!"_

 

_"Well... Okay... If you say so mama..."_

 

_Mama lied. She wasn't fine._

 

_"If I'll be able to find that field, I'll bring those flowers to you, mama!"_

 

_"You don't have to do that, honey!"_

 

_"But I want to! Just for you!"_

 

_Inko just sighed at her son's determined promise._

 

Izuku gripped the handle of the umbrella tightly with a face filled with sadness. He found himself stare at his old, worn out storybook that he and his mother read together and sighed. 

 

_"Fine... But promise me that you'll live your life to fullest okay?"_

 

"Hey Izuku." 

 

The messy green haired teen snapped out of his trance when he heard the familiar voice of the boy he fell in love with.

 

"Shouchan!" Izuku exclaimed and patted the ground signaling to his beloved that he can sit beside him which made Shouto smile.

 

"Even though it's raining, it will never stop you from sitting on the ground will you?" Shouto teased as he sat beside Izuku with a smirk.

 

Izuku just blew a raspberry at him which made Shouto chuckle at Izuku's childishness.

 

"And you still won't use an umbrella to shield you from the rain." Izuku retorted back.

 

"It is a bit tiring to always bring an umbrella and I'm surprised that your arm isn't tired." 

 

"It's the practice on getting used to it, Shouchan."

 

"That's terrible. Teach me."

 

At that, Izuku and Shouto can't help but laugh at their little banter despite the rain trying to sullen the mood.

 

The two stared at each other's eyes, filled with familiar warmth and fondness for each other. Hands grasp together as they lean to each other's warmth, with Izuku holding the umbrella with his other hand.

 

"Izuku..."

 

"Hm?"

 

"You look sad a while ago? Did something happened?"

 

Izuku felt Shouto holding his hand a bit tighter and smiled at his beloved's protectiveness over him.

 

Izuku held his hand tighter in return.

 

"You know... Just the usual..."

 

"Your mother?"

 

Izuku just nodded and leaned even more to Shouto.

 

"You know that I won't leave you right?" Shouto said as he laid his head to Izuku's.

 

"I-I know its just that-!"

 

"You're afraid."

 

"Yeah." Izuku sighed and took a glance at his old storybook.

 

"It's okay to be afraid. We all have fears."

 

"Even you?" Izuku asked, jokingly.

 

"Yeah, even me." Shouto replied with a tiny chuckle.

 

The two separated from their make shift hug but not too far from each other. They fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying the sounds of the pitter patter of the rain and the winds howling quietly as they watch the village going through their daily life despite having a tiny bit of light.

 

"I haven't seen Katsuki and Eijirou for a long time." Shouto suddenly said.

 

"Me neither... But I still receive letters from them. Well specifically from Eijirou." 

 

Shouto snorted.

 

"Of course."

 

"Tenya seems busy with his knight duties though and so is Ochako. Which reminds me, how did you manage to get out of the castle?" Izuku asked with a confused look. 

 

Throughout the years, the people from the palace weren't allowed to go out from the castle walls in fear of getting sick but that was still counter productive because even the  _king, himself,_ got sick!

 

"My father is getting weaker so there's no use to waste his energy on breathing on my neck in everything that I do." Shouto just shrugged as he laid his head to Izuku's lap even though the ground is wet which made Izuku squeal in surprise and made Shouto laughed at his reaction.

 

"Shouchan, you're like a cat." Izuku muttered.

 

"Mhm... I'm  _your_ cat." Shouto bluntly replied as he boop Izuku's nose and Izuku, being a disaster bisexual, became a blushing mess.

 

"You're such a tease." 

 

Shouto laughed and replied with an "I know."

 

This is how their days usually spent. There's nothing else that they can do due to what little sunlight they have and nobody has ever left the village and the kingdom. Well with the exception of their two friends, Katsuki and Eijirou.

 

The two promised  _(more like Eijirou promised them)_ that they would try to find the blue sky that the group used to read when they were young and would not give up on it.

 _"Not on my watch!"_  Katsuki said to them on the day they left.

 

"Hey Shouchan..."

 

"Hm?"

 

"Do you... Do you ever want to know if there's really a sky that is blue and no rain?" Izuku asked hesitantly. 

 

Shouto looks at the giant umbrella. The thing that made this place ugly and grim.

 

Izuku saw Shouto's face went from disdain to thoughtful. He was about to take back on what he asked but was stopped on Shouto's reply.

 

"I have... A million of times... And I'm sure you are too." He replied as he look back to Izuku with a tiny smile.

 

Izuku can't help but give out a tiny laugh. "Yeah."

 

Shouto sat up from Izuku's lap and stare at the giant umbrella again.

 

"What made you ask that?"

 

"I... Well... What if... You know what, nevermind. It's stupid-"

 

He felt Shouto held both of his cheeks which made him slowly look at Shouto.

 

"Go on." He said with a tiny smile.

 

Izuku gulped before he continued and finally he said this.

 

"What if... If we go inside the umbrella and climb up? I'm sure there's something beyond it." Izuku said as he looks anywhere besides Shouto's eyes, by his guess, widened in surprise.

 

"That's-"

 

"-Stupid, I know."

 

"I was going to say that, that would work but go off I guess."

 

"Shouchan!"

 

"What I'm trying to say is that you might not be wrong."

 

"I thought you would stop me from doing something reckless like this." He joked because he knows that Shouto would do try to stop him from doing anything dangerous. 

Emphasising the word try because due to Izuku's stubbornness and sheer determination, he can't stop him.

 

"Well there's nothing else for us to do so I thought 'why not?' We might as well try it ourselves." Shouto replied with a shrug and a smirk.

 

"Besides I really want to know what it feels like to not feel the rain." Shouto muttered as he held out his hand and grasped the rain, his face filled with disdain as if the rain offended him which Izuku finds it understandable. He, too, is also getting tired of seeing and getting wet with the never endless rain.

 

"Well. When are we going to do it?" Izuku asked as he held the book tightly with nervousness and excitement.

 

Shouto stood up and held out his hand to a surprised Izuku and replied, "How about right now?" 

 

Izuku sputtered at his suggestion but he grabbed Shouto's hand and stood up, the book held tightly as he puts the umbrella on the ground. Shouto raised his brow at that.

 

"There''s no use to bring the umbrella since we're going to go inside to that giant one." Izuku answered to the unspoken question and the two ran off.

 

The grim and gloomy atmosphere forgotten, instead filled with excitement. 

 

The pair ran and ran until they felt the rain slowly stopping.

 

The two finally arrived at the mysterious umbrella tower and saw a giant door and both were hesitating to open it, nervous and scared that it would not open but they decided to do it anyways and to their surprise it opens easily.

 

"Huh." The two boys sighed.

 

"I did not expect  _that_ to happen." Izuku chuckled nervously as he tightly grasp the book.

 

"Probably becaus of how rusty the place is." 

 

"That explains the rusty smell."

 

The two ventures on. Ripping out of placed wires that would block their paths, climbing up staircases, figuring out on what buttons to press to open some doors, trying not to get lost and trying not to find more steel bars.

 

They could hear gears turning and machines moaning, showing how it slowly turned to rust through the decades.

 

The pair would occasionally catch a glimpse of a white figure and they decided not to follow or disturb them. 

 

Izuku felt a scratch on his throat, a cough threatening to go out and so he did.

 

"Are you okay?" Shouto asked worriedly.

 

Izuku shook his head and smiled at him, trying not to let Shouto worry especially in a place like this.

 

"I'm fine! Probably because of the smell." Izuku knows that Shouto knows that its a lie.

 

"Are you sure? We can come back here tomorrow." Shouto said.

 

"We've reached this far Shouchan and besides, I don't want to lose our progress." 

 

The pair stare at each other, trying to tell the other that they're fine and trying to convince the other to continue this tomorrow but Shouto sighed. He knows that his boyfriend won't back down now so he compromise.

 

"Fine but the second you feel sick then we're heading back, okay?"

 

Izuku just sighed but agreed to it. Might as well.

 

The two continued on climbing up in the tower. Finding more wires, broken machines blocking their paths and more staircases to climb up to. 

 

The two never stop holding each other's hands.

 

"I wonder why they decided to make this? Do we really don't deserve to see the sky? Or is it use to protect us? But then why would they need to? Is the sickness going around the village connected or just a coincidence-" Izuku mumbled and Shouto smiled warmly at the sight of his beloved being adorable and would supply or hum back to him, to show that he's listening.

 

Minutes passed and they somehow felt a gentle wind brushing past them and thinking that they're probably close to the top.

 

"What do you think would it look like up there, Izuku?" Shouto asked as they climb up the staircase.

 

"Hmmm... Well we'll obviously see a really blue sky and plants I guess?" Izuku replied as the murky colours started to disappear.

 

"That would be nice to see."

 

"Katsuki would have a fit if we found it first."

 

"He would." The pair laughed as they arrived in front of a machine with a red button at the center.

 

"Should we push it?"

 

"Only one way to find out."

 

The two decided to push it together and suddenly they felt a gust of wind.

 

"Wind..." Izuku muttered and Shouto nodded.

 

They continue to climb up more staircases.

 

The white figure they would occasionally see isn't following them anymore.

 

Finally they found a long hallway. At the end is a lonely, tiny door, just waiting for them.

 

"Could this be it?"

 

"I hope so or I would go crazy if we have to climb more stairs." Shouto jokingly replied amd Izuku snorted.

 

They walked towards the door and hesitated for a moment.

 

"...let's open it Shouchan." Izuku encouragingly said with a soft smile and Shouto smiled back and nodded.

 

"Okay."

 

What they found on the other side made them stop in their tracks. They honestly couldn't believe it. Right in front of them.

 

They saw almost everything beyind their eyes. 

 

Flowers blooming in a rainbow of colour surrounding the field and above the field filled with vibrant and colourful flowers is the vivid blue sky.

 

"We... We actually found it." Shouto said, disbelief in his voice and Izuku can only nod in reply, tears spilling out from his eyes.

 

"It's beyond on what I imagined." Izuku said as he wipes his tears away and hugged Shouto in happiness, Shouto returned the hug.

 

"We did it! We actually did it!" 

 

"We did!"

 

The pair ran to the field, to remember this moment, to enjoy this moment and to forget on what the books said about the sky above the umbrella.

 

Remembering the book Izuku brought with them, he looks at the book and decided to forget and return this to the place where this place is suppose to be, a memory.

 

He threw the book away, and when he turn around to talk to Shouto, he was surprised to see a bouquet right in front of him with Shouto with a fond smile just for him to see which he returned it with a hug and a kiss.

 

The pair laughed softly, leaning at each others side, enjoying each other's company. 

 

They watched the view in front of them and enjoyed the warm rays of the sun while talking to each other softly.

 

Slowly, drowsiness starts envelope them.

 

He saw Shouto yawning and leaning more towards Izuku. 

 

Izuku also yawned with a tiny cough but good thing Shouto didn't noticed. 

 

Well it's not like he would notice anyways.

 

Izuku held Shouto's hand tightly as he felt his boyfriend's breathe slowly even out. A tear slipped past his face as slumber slowly comes to him.

 

He has theories about the sickness and its connection to this umbrella.

 

He didn't think that it's true.

 

But at this moment there's nothing he can do.

 

Because waiting for them at world's end, the umbrella is raised, as long as such a world exists, he knows for sure that it will be okay.

 

He'll always be happy in the field as long as he's with him.

 

For they will meet again when they wake up.

 

Peacefully the two slept side by side together.

 

_fin_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, Midoriya... Midoriya, wake up!"

 

Midoriya suddenly sat up when he felt someone shaking him and accidentally punched someone in the gut.

 

_"Oof!"_

 

_"Oh my god! Todoroki! I'm so sorry!"_

 

And that someone is Todoroki, the one where he has a crush on. _Nice going, fate. I really need that._ He thought as he went to helo Todoroki recover from his punch.

 

He thanked the gods that his quirk didn't go off.

 

"N-no, it's alright. Should've seen that coming." Todoroki said as he iced the place where Midoriya punched him.

 

"But still! I'm so sorry!"

 

"Did something happened?" Kirishima suddenly appeared when he heard the commotion in the living room.

 

"Nothing bad happened Kirishima."

 

"I accidentally punched you!"

 

"Oof. Man, I'm surprised that you're still standing, Todoroki."

 

_"Oh my god."_

 

"I'm surprised too but like Midoriya said, it was an accident so there's no need to apologize. Anyways, what were you reading?" 

 

"You know I'm curious too! I saw you reading that since yesterday." Kirishima said as he went closer to the duo.

 

"Oh! It's an old storybook I found in the library!" Izuku replied as he show them the cover.

 

"World's End Umbrella? That's a weird title." Kirishima bluntly said.

 

"I agree. Though we shouldn't judge it by it's title."

 

"Oh geez, yeah you're right! That was very unmanly of me!" Kirishima exclaimed.

 

"Don't worry, I find it weird too! Surprisingly,  _and weirdly enough,_ the characters has the same first name as us!" Izuku said as he showed them the pages where their names are present.

 

"Woah!" "Huh."

 

Izuku just laughed. "Weird right? Anyways I need to return this book since I'm done reading this." 

 

"Can I go with you? Maybe you can recommend me some books to read." Kirishima said as he slung his arm to Midoriya's shoulder.

 

"Sure! What about you Todoroki?"

 

"I don't mind. I would probably read that book you're holding right now." Todoroki replied as the trio went to U.A.'s humongous library.

 

"So what's the story about anyways?" Kirishima asked.

 

"From what I understand, there's a giant umbrella which is made up of different machinery and parts. It covered the whole freaking sky and the rain? It's actually leaks from the umbrella..."

 

Midoriya explained the story as best as he can.

 

"So they decided to climb up the tower." Todoroki said.

 

"Yup!"

 

"You know, I can see you two doing it." Kirishima suddenly said and that made Midoriya blush so much.

 

He didn't notice the tiny blush on Todoroki's cheeks.

 

He continues on explaining the story to the two but suddenly stopped and the book fell from his hand when he realized something.

 

Shouto noticed Midoriya stopped walking.

 

"Midoriya?"

 

" _They died."_

 

"Wha-what!? Bro! You can't just say that!"

 

"No! I just realized!" Midoriya grabbed the book from the floor and quickly flipped to the last page. "I got confused at the ending because all it said is that _'lying down on top of the umbrella where the flowers bloomed, faces filled with happiness that stayed there forever. Peacefully the two slept side by side, together...'_ And in the picture beside it only shows two figures."

 

"Couldn't that also mean that they're just sleeping?" Kirishima said.

 

"That's what I thought too until I remember on what this character said, _'He has theories about the sickness and its connection to this umbrella. He didn't think that it's true. But at this moment there's nothing he can do.'_ As if the umbrella is emitting something." Midoriya trailed off to muttering until Todoroki gave his input about the story.

 

"What if the disease is an airborne type? That could explain the disease spreading across the village."

 

"Wow." Both Midoriya and Kirishima said.

 

"Well from what I know anyways."

 

"No that makes sense!"

 

"Why are you three making a ruckus in front of the library?"

 

The three boys jumped at the newcomers's voice until they realized that it was Aizawa-sensei.

 

"Aizawa-sensei!"

 

"You three do know that the library is meant to be quiet. Now run along before you get kicked out."

 

"Yes sensei!"

 

"Geez, even about books they'll still make a scene." Aizawa sighed as he saw the trio talking quietly about the book.

 

Why would they make a big deal- oh. It's that book. The one where it made Hizashi screech like a banshee when he realized what the ending meant.

 

No he will not go through that again thank you very much.

 

So he left the library and quickly went back to his apartment. Probably snuggle with his cats.

 

Right as he was about to close to leave the library, he heard a yell and a lot of shushes from the room.

 

Yeah, he should do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I did not do justice with the song //sobs
> 
> Also I suck at endings so there's that.


End file.
